I'm too old for you
by LyddsGranger
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is just starting to get her life back when everything turns sideways. She, Harry and Ron have become some of the most famous aurors in the ministry but sometimes missions can go wrong. Sometimes the consequences are dire. When an incident with an old foe and a time turner sends her back to the marauders era will she be able to find her way home? HG/RL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) This is my first Fanfic ever so please no harsh comments! But constructive criticism is very welcome! Well I have only made a few adjustments from the original HP. One is that Remus and Nymphadora did get together for a short while but he ended it. He survived the final battle but she didn't. Fred didn't die because I loved Fred's character and without the complete twins the story isn't the same. Percy died in Fred's place because I don't like him. AND Bellatrix wasn't killed by Molly, after Voldermort died she ran away with Narcissa. It is based after the final battle but then goes back in time to the Marauders era. I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to rate and review! **

**Unfortunately the amazing characters and original story line is not mine but J.K 's. Damn!;D **

**An Ending Is Also A Beginning**

When Hermione stood there silently with her two best friends by her side she finally felt content. The war was over. Voldermort was gone. She could live a normal life. They could stop running and settle down, not having the fears of being murdered in their sleep. She grasped their sweaty palms into her own and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Thoughts flew around her mind like Fanged Frisbees but she pushed them out and began to fully appreciate the scene in front of her.

The sunrise was beautiful, she decided, and flooded her view with a warm pool of sunlight. Hogwarts was dappled with light and even in its present state of ruin managed to pull of its regularly magnificent look. The whomping willow was swaying calmly in the summer breeze. Gryffindor Tower had been completely demolished and was scattered in pieces across the courtyard. The Divination Tower had also received many undeserved curses and was lying on the roof of the Great Hall. Statues that had served their castle dotted the landscape and the remains of a variety of mythical creatures were strewn everywhere. All of the bodies had been cleared away and Hermione was thankful for that. She couldn't look into the glassy orbs of lost souls without feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt. She knew she could not have saved them yet the feeling of guilt was like an unwanted shadow that lingered somewhere above her heart.

Suddenly she released a chocked sob and buried her face into both Ron and Harry. Harry pulled her closer whilst Ron stroked her matted curls that had engulfed him. She squeezed them and let the tears fall. "It's all over," she whimpered, pulling away wiping her eyes. Harry produced a grubby handkerchief with his wand and pressed it into her hands. She chuckled at his attempt and siphoned off some of the dirt with her wand.

"Yes, Hermione, it is."

His emerald eyes brightened and he gave her another hug, hoping that all his thanks to her could be summed up into it. She gave a small smile and her own chocolate eyes seemed to dance. She stoked his face and both of them sighed simultaneously with relief. He really had grown up. She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the scar on his forehead. She then turned to face the boy with fiery red hair next to her. Harry moved away politely and sat on a small boulder that faced the valley below.

Ron snaked his hands around Hermione's small waist and pulled her closer. She reached hers around his neck and connected her forehead with his. This one gesture meant a thousand words and neither partner felt the need to say anything. After about five minutes of this new found peace she pulled away slightly and lifted her head up to bring her lips to his. It was a sloppy kiss because both sides were crying, trying to find comfort in each other's warm embrace. It summed up both their feelings of love and remorse in one. Quickly, Hermione ended it and gestured towards the castle.

She kept Ron's hand in hers and reached out to Harry also. "We should be getting back. They need our help more than ever now." Both boys nodded their understanding and together the golden trio turned away from the sunset and set off towards their one true home hand in hand. Hogwarts.

When they entered the battered oaken doors of Hogwarts Hermione detached herself from the others. She did want to help the Order with the search party but she had seen enough violence for a whole lifetime. Her whole body slumped over in exhaustion and seeing another limp body of somebody she knew would most definitely send her over the fine line separating her normal self from a state of hysterics. One could only take so much death in such a short period of time.

" I know you want to stick together but I think the Order will be interested in collecting you two straight away and asking you to help round up death eaters and reconstructing Hogwarts-"

"But you can do that too Mione! You would probably be better than us!" interrupted Ron, yanking her closer. She let out a small hiss and looked down to assess her body. Ron's ears turned red as he finally observed the state she was in.

During the fight the adrenaline had blocked out all the pain she was receiving from curses flying her way and afterwards she was so full of emotion that she didn't seem to notice. Now looking at her body she realised that she had ignored an awful lot of pain. The hideous 'mudblood' scar on her arm, graciously given by Bellatrix, was bleeding and scarlet liquid seeped through her worn top. Someone had adopted Snape's spell sectumsempra and a large gash extended from her knee to her ankle. Blood ran in droplets down her leg and she rolled her eyes. _Great, another scar to add to the unwanted collection. _She reached her hand around to her back and could feel a large burn that spread across most of the lower half of her spine. She winced and gently pressed against the burn to try and ease the pain. She had underestimated how bad the burn was because when she brought her hand back in her line of sight it was smothered with blood. Bruises decorated her fair skin and she could feel that her hair had been singed by the cursed fire in the Room of Requirement. Aches and pains gradually increased and the need to rest became ever greater.

Harry's eyes widened in realisation and he gently pulled her out of Ron's protective arms. "It's fine Hermione. Me and Ron will go and find Kingsly and see what has to be done. You need to see Madam Pomfrey because you're worse than either of us. Will you be ok?"

"Thanks Harry, I'll be fine! I just need to sit down and I should pay my respects you know?" She hugged them both and turned to go to the Great Hall. She drew back though and added – "I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing before either of you come up with another idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled!" She flung her main of curls over her shoulder and strode off to the Great Hall, laughing at the memory that seemed a long time ago now. Ron turned to face Harry and smirked. You would never have thought that after an entire war had taken place about an hour ago that Hermione would still be concerned about their behaviour, well maybe you could. Yet it seemed that in a school environment she couldn't resist becoming the prefect they knew and loved.

The boys saluted her and turned to face each other.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" They both sniggered at the old joke and stalked off to find Kingsly.

**A/N) Hey! So what do you think? This was basically just an introduction chapter and filler for the story. Next week's chapter will be set five years in the future so even if this wasn't your thing you could always start afresh next time. Nighty night me lovers;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Sorry I deleted the last story! I didn't really think anybody would read it and just generally thought it was terrible. But after coming back from Holiday and seeing a few reviews I realised I wanted to carry on. Thank you for helping me realise that this story does need to continue! So here is the next chapter early! Thanks again! **

**I have also re-adjusted the story to only one year after the war instead of five... And made Ginny pregnant faster...It had to happen**

**Unfortunately the amazing characters and original story line is not mine but J. 's. Damn!;D **

**Everything Is Just Peachy**

Even after the war the Order of the Phoenix had continued its existence and headquarters also remained at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The house had been infiltrated by death eaters during the war and was all but destroyed inside. Now that Kingsly was Minister of Magic he had also become the head of the Order. He had performed new security measures on the building and it was now more secure than it had ever been. Technically it belonged to Harry but he gave it up to the Order for their total use. He found that the ancient house of black brought back too many memories of Sirius and he couldn't stand to live in a house where shrivelled elf heads were permanently fixed to the wall. The Order had been immensely grateful for this sacrifice because many members didn't have enough galleons for a home to themselves so they stayed in one of Grimmauld's many rooms and payed off the rent with missions. Also the house was in a central location in London so any members had easy access to Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic.

The whole house had received a complete makeover and was not dark and dingy like its former self. About three months after the war Molly Weasley had taken it upon herself to decorate the whole place from head to toe and she had given it a whole new look. She needed something to keep her busy after Percy's funeral. The black and green colours had been replaced with rich reds and magnolia. New expensive drapes hung at the windows and gas lamps shone with pride. All the fireplaces had been restored and were all connected to the floo. The kitchen had been magically enlarged and redone with rosewood worktops and a long table that could seat twenty at the least. Each bedroom had been painted the Hogwarts house colours of its inhabitants and any roommate was allowed to change their room as they wished. New regal looking bathrooms had been installed and reflected the light that flooded inside the windows. Photos of members freckled the walls. Above the banisters the elf heads had been decorated by the Weasley twins. They now had a variety of moustaches and different hairstyles, much to the dislike of Kreacher.

oOo

On the first year anniversary of the end of the war a celebratory dinner had been arranged at Grimmauld for all Order members. Hermione and a heavily pregnant Ginny had arranged the whole thing and had transformed one of the many dining rooms into a ballroom which nobody had been allowed to see. Everyone had been anxiously waiting for this day to come and each individual wanted to be the star of the show. The press had been invited and so had many aristocrat families that somehow helped with the war or with the aftermath. This was the party nobody wanted to miss.

Hermione had spent all afternoon getting ready and was finally pleased with the result. Since the end of the war she had grown more into herself and she was on _witch weekly's _hottest witch of the year list. She was one of the most desirable witches in the wizarding world and she hated it.

She sighed and looked into her plain muggle mirror whilst putting in some diamond earrings Harry had bought her for Christmas last year. Ever since her split with Ron, she had received too much unwanted attention. Being the most intelligent witch of her age and having a body to die for hadn't really helped get rid of it. Anywhere she went she would be swamped by masses of people asking for autographs, dates and an afternoon out for tea.

She lifted her gaze to the clock on the wall and realised she was twenty minutes late! "Shit!" She pulled a black cloak of the hanger on the wall and ran outside the door. She spun around at the last minute and muttered a spell to lock the house before slipping her wand into an emergency strap around her thigh. Then she turned on the spot disappearing with a large crack that echoed in the still night.

She re-appeared a second later just outside Grimmauld's shiny black door and took a moment to catch her breath before knocking. Suddenly the door was opened and a house elf looked up at her. For a moment there was an eerie silence before the elf's face broke into a wide smile of recognition. "Miss Hermione! We was wondering when you was coming!" Hermione went down on her knees and pulled him into a friendly hug. Kreacher really had changed after the war and now served the order at his own free will (which Hermione was very happy about!).

"Hey Kreacher! How's the party going so far?" Kreacher beckoned her inside and she immediately felt the warmth of the fireplace creep up her body. He snapped his long fingers and the cloak that had been covering her up was now hung on the wall nestled between a patchwork poncho and a bottle green dragon hide jacket.

"Very well Miss Hermione, very well indeed. Everyone is here now and is along awaiting you they is. Especially Master Harry and the Mistress Ginevra," Kreacher said, walking her down the hallway. Hermione chewed on her nail and patted her cocktail dress down.

"I don't suppose there is any way of me slipping in quietly then?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Not really Miss," Concluded the elf as he rounded the corner with her. She turned away from the ball room doors and crouched down to be on his eye level.

"Don't worry about it Kreacher. Don't beat yourself up about it ok?"

He nodded dismally and scuttled down the corridor to await any other late guests. Hermione wrung her hands and then decided to just get it over with. She put on the most dazzling smile she had and strode through the doors.

oOo

Remus Lupin had also spent a considerably long time getting ready as well. He had saved up some money from all the jobs he was doing for the Order and last week he had converted his galleons into pounds at Gringotts. From there he had gone into the heart of London into some designer muggle shops to get a suit. He knew _she _would like that best. He had been sized up and the suit had been made specifically for him and delivered to his house that morning. He had combed back his greying hair and applied shaving charms to eradicate his stubble. Tonight was going to be a massive public event and he had to look his best or the press would have a field day on how the werewolf still wasn't looking after himself.

Ever since Tonks had died guilt had been eating away at his insides like hungry snakes. He had never loved Tonks so why had he agreed to be with her? _To move on. _Said a small voice at the back of his mind. He shook his head and applied some cologne, looking at his reflection. Of course he had moved on. That was years ago. She didn't even know who he was. His time with Tonks had been great but he just hadn't felt right about it. The break up was nothing to do with _her._ Anyway he had moved on now. He had a brilliant girlfriend. _That's what you keep telling yourself. _

He arrived at the scene twenty minutes early to help Harry and Ginny with the final touches. He had grown very close to Harry in the year after the war and had been the only father figure in his life (apart from Sirius). He liked to think that James and Sirius were looking down on him and accepting this decision. When he stepped through to the enlarged dining room he gasped in utter awe. The ballroom really was spectacular but you would expect no less from Hermione. After the final battle she, Harry and Ron pursued careers together in the profession of Aurors. They immediately became the best in the industry and the trio had continued to impress with the amount of death eaters they had brought to justice. All had been going well into Ron did the unthinkable. Remus shuddered as he remembered what had happened.

_Hermione apparated onto the top doorstep and wobbled precariously in her black stilettos. Her chestnut curls were spilling out of the bun she was sporting as a fountain of tears stained her delicate face. The entire collection of moth eaten books she had been holding tumbled out of her flimsy grasp into a puddle of murky rainwater. She opened the door at full speed and accidentally crashed into the person behind it, which happened to be Remus. He stared at her in surprise and then realised that she was sobbing into his shirt. "Hermione what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He inquired, cradling her as she wept in his embrace. It was hard for him to refrain from comforting her as he would have done all those years ago but his self restraint had definitely become better with age. They stayed like this for what seemed like a long time. It was only when the grandfather clock chimed that she came back to her senses. _

"_I'm ever so sorry Remus. I didn't realise you were behind the door, are you hurt?" His eyes widened as he took in what she had just said._

"_Hermione don't ever say sorry. I'm not hurt at all but you are so let's get you all fixed up!" He picked her up into his arms bridal style and carried her to the kitchen. She whimpered and clung to him tighter which caused him to sigh with longing. He placed her in one of the chairs and then sat in the one opposite._

"_Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked seriously, folding her dainty hands into his large ones. She trembled and fresh tears spouted from her dark eyes._

"_It's Ronald. He...He..." _

"_What Hermione?"_

"_He's having an affair with Lavender Brown."_

Remus felt a wave of anger overtake all his senses as he remembered that night. He had eventually managed to tuck Hermione into his bed and then called Harry. They had both talked through the night about what should be done. When Ron cheerfully stepped through the front door the next morning he was totally bemused. He had gotten what he deserved that day. Due to Remus and Harry's actions Ron deemed it wise to resign from his job as an auror and joined the Chudley Cannons Second Team as their goal keeper. He and Lavender were currently travelling the world with his tour.

Harry and Hermione had managed perfectly fine without him. It seemed that Ron had only been holding them back anyway because they actually did much better without his hot head.

Remus swayed over to the left of the Ballroom to greet Harry and Ginny. They had a pleasant conversation until the other guests arrived. Ginny was 7 months pregnant and they had both been to a check up today (A fortnight after the war Harry proposed to Ginny and they decided to start a family straight away). Harry wanted to find out the baby's gender but Ginny had persuaded him to have a surprise. Remus privately agreed with Ginny (a surprise is much more exciting to wait for!). They were discussing nursery colours when a flock of guests arrived.

"Oh no! They are here already." Groaned Harry as he clapped Remus on the back and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'm sorry guys but I have to be the 'host' apparently." He ruffled his hand through his messy, jet black hair nervously.

"You'll be fine Harry! Just suck up to them they love it. If anybody puts a single toe out of line tell them you have a hormonal pregnant wife." Her eyes gleamed and she rubbed small circles on her swollen tummy. Harry placed his hands on hers and the scene looked like a perfect family photo (Remus could see some photographers lapping it up already).

"Just be you Harry," Hinted Remus. Harry grinned and allowed himself to be swept away by a Mexican wave of reporters.

The party was going very smoothly. The food was going down well, the music was delightful and a lot of old friends had turned up. Even Minerva had taken time away from her duty as headmistress to attend. It truly was amazing to see what everyone had become. Neville Longbottom was now a Herbology Professor at Hogwarts and Luna Lovegood was working as a journalist for a magazine that found new species of magical creatures. Cho Chang was a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies and was now engaged to Oliver Wood. Cho was flashing an expensive engagement ring to the reporters and was telling them how Oliver had proposed while her fiancée blushed with embarrassment. There was only one person not in attendance. Hermione. Remus scanned the room trying to locate her but she obviously hadn't arrived yet. He found a secluded corner behind a large ice sculpture and silently watched the party. Being a werewolf was more bearable now that certain equality laws had been passed but he was still an outsider to the general public. Nobody sought _him _out at parties, except his partner.

Remus' girlfriend swayed through the doors right on time. His face cracked into a genuine smile as she rushed forward to greet him. Her long emerald robes hugged her body and a few wolf whistles were called. Despite being his age she looked about ten years younger.

"Hey Remy," Said Fiona, dropping a kiss on his cheek. Photographers took a few pictures of the two of them together as he led her to the dance floor.

"Hello to you too Hun." She giggled as he spun her around multiple times. Fiona Vector was the Arithmancy professor as Hogwarts. They had met briefly while he was a teacher there also but it wasn't until after the war when they were sent on missions together that something more developed between them. They slow dance for a long time and just spent the time looking into each other's eyes. Remus was a man of few words. He really did love Fiona, she was his world. She was pretty, smart and had helped so much after the war with his grief. His only problem was _her._

Suddenly the doors at the front of the hall opened and everyone's mouths dropped as the most beautiful woman ever seen entered the room.

**So whadda ya think? This is very different from the last chapter but there is more action in the later chapters, hooray! I like bad ass Hermione:D Please rate and review! Nighty night me lovers;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) Hello again:D Thank you very much for following this story or making it a favourite, it means alot**** I hope this chapter is good but the action doesn't start yet**** Nooo!:L **

**Unfortunately the amazing characters and original story line is not mine but J. 's. Damn!;D **

**Realisations**

She was incredible and with a jolt Remus realised that is was Hermione. How could one person contain such inhumane beauty? Everyone in the room could now see why she was named the sexiest witch of the year. Over the past few months Hermione's bushy mane had died down into sleek loose spirals that hung down to her hips. She had left it all down but plaited two parts along either side of her head that were joined at the back with an elegant clasp. She had dyed honey blond streaks on top of the chestnut curls especially for the event. Her rich, chocolate coloured eyes glittered with undiluted excitement. Her makeup was very minimal but highlighted the natural arches of her face and emphasised her eyes. What she was wearing however did not put across such innocence. Hermione was wearing a short crimson coloured dress that had a plunging neckline, not leaving much to the imagination. It dipped down to her lower back and she proudly showed off the scars that marred her milky white skin. Mudblood was still written into her arm, angrily burning red. The blade Bellatrix had used was cursed so that victim's scars would show forever and were always noticeable. A long slash ran down her left leg, it was also inflicted by a curse. The skin on her back looked untouched but at the bottom it rippled with pink waves inflicted by the fiendfyre.

The fact that she hadn't used glamour charms to cover up these scars was admirable to every person in the room and she was adored by the public. She was genuine and when she supported a cause she would stick with it and work hard to get it seen to. Everyone was transfixed by her beauty and courage.

The dress accented her curves and pushed up her breasts much to the liking of all the men in the room. Thin red stilettos housed her tiny feet. Diamonds on her ears and neck glittered in the candlelight. It was unbelievable that even when she had had the nerve to wear such revealing attire she still blushed like a schoolgirl. Was she still the insecure bookworm?

Harry was the first to come back to Earth and strode over to pull her into a tight hug. It was only after she had buried her face in his chest that everyone snapped to their senses and started to applaud at the blatant display of affection. Harry pulled away and looked her in the eye. "I don't know if I can do this without him Harry," She whispered, clutching his hand.

"Don't you think about him Hermione. He deserves everything he got and more. Nobody wants the twat to be here so why should he come and be celebrated as a hero?" She nodded defiantly and turned to face the oncoming reporters. She and Harry posed for photographs for a few minutes and then took turns with each different magazine to have a short interview. She smiled and gushed in all the right places but was secretly becoming bored with all the tedious questions being sent her way. It was only when Rita Skeeter came to the front and asked about her and Ronald's relationship that she declined anymore questions and walked over to Ginny. Harry waved the reporters away and went to join his wife and best friend.

"Ginny you are positively glowing! How can you manage to pull off being stunning and pregnant?" Asked Hermione earnestly whilst pulling Ginny in for a hug. Ginny laughed and stepped away.

"Hermione are you nuts? I mean thanks for the compliment but you are the most beautiful bookworm in the world!" Hermione blushed once again and lightly punched Ginny on the shoulder.

"Come of it Gin! I don't know what to feel about this dress though. I feel naked you know?"

"Don't you dare question the dress I picked out for you and of course you feel naked you practically are but you look amazing so shut up and go pick up some guys for me!" Harry stared at Ginny in amazement.

"You picked out this dress?"

"Obviously," She snapped back. "Who has the best fashion sense in this place? Me!" She pointed to herself then tossed her flaming hair over her shoulder.

"I love you Ginevra Potter," Murmured Harry, nuzzling her head and wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione gazed at the couple lovingly. They were perfect for each other. She only wished she could find her soul mate, if such things indeed existed.

Abruptly two people could be heard behind Hermione making retching noises. Hermione smirked and spun around into the twin's welcoming arms. Fred and George had become much closer friends to her after Ron went away and now she couldn't bear to live without them. Ginny bestowed upon them the famous glare that her and her Mother shared. "If you two don't stop being pricks I will bat bogey hex both of you in front of everyone this instant. Don't think that I won't!"

The pair stopped the noises immediately and proceeded to put one of their arms around Hermione's shoulders. "Ah sister! How lovely it is to see you too. You know I was just saying to George here how much we needed to pay the little monster a visit-"Started Fred.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME A MONSTER YOU-"

"He was referring to the baby genius," Retorted George, sharing an identical grin with his twin. Fred ruffled Ginny's hair then stepped back next to Hermione. He knew that if Ginny did explode Hermione was the best at shield charms.

"You're going to regret calling my baby that because over there I can see Alicia. And we all know a certain person here hasn't plucked up the courage to ask her out yet-"

"You wouldn't dare GINEVRA."

"Try me, FREDDIE." Fred frowned before straightening his tie and stalking over in the direction Ginny had pointed out. Ginny smirked at the nervous faces of her friends.

"Don't worry guys we argue all the time. Besides all that crap I spouted off actually caused him to finally act on his feelings. This is something he should have done months ago if you asked me."

Quickly the conversation flowed into more easy going topics before Minerva stepped up to the podium and announced the first dance. Ginny decided that she would sit this one out (her ankles were killing lately and the heels didn't help). Harry sat her down on a comfy seat and then held out his hand to Hermione.

"Care to dance?" She laughed and placed her hand in his.

"Only if you are not as bad as you were in fourth year!"

"I was only putting that on Hermione!" They continued to the floor with similar conversation and began to slow dance in the middle of the floor. The audience applauded and then selected couples began to join in. The music was slow and much to Hermione's liking. She had attended dance classes since she was seven and was a professional in the eyes of her teacher but she didn't want to show Harry up so they continued to slow dance and chat at the same time.

Harry was soon stolen away by an eager Luna who wanted to teach him how to bat away nargles (Hermione had a feeling that that was the dance Luna and her Father were doing at Bill and Fleur's wedding). He apologised to Hermione and was reluctantly dragged off to another space in the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Ginny giggling and taking photos with a wizarding camera.

Hermione was then left on her own in the middle of the dance floor in need of a partner. She deciphered for a while on what she would do next and decided to go and greet a few more guests (she didn't want to seem rude!). Her actions were put off though when a hand came out of nowhere and reached out for hers. She looked up and looming in front of her was the most unexpected man in the room, Remus Lupin. "Care to dance Miss Granger?" His eyes danced with mirth when he saw her pull a face of disgust when he referred to her as a student.

"Her-mi-one Remus! Don't tease or I won't bother to dance!" His face quickly became serious again and she accepted his hand. She gasped slightly when he put his hands on her waist but slowly reached her arms up to rest on his shoulders. They had always gotten along very well. Both were intelligent and both used to be shunned from society for who they were. After the 'Ron Incident' they had however become infinitely closer. It was weird not thinking of him as a professor any more but after war everyone's perceptions change.

"How is Fiona? I have been meaning to talk to her all evening about this new case I have coming up!"

"She is great actually. We went for a holiday to Barbados a month ago and it was nice to get away from everything for a change. I think she was talking to Flitwick a minute ago about N.E.W.T.S..."

"Oh, I'll find her later. I am glad you guys went away for once, you definitely deserve it!"

"I guess so... How's your life?" Asked Remus, twirling her around. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had always had.

"As good as it will ever be I suppose. After everything that's happened I don't know if I can ever be really whole again but, you know, life goes on. Harry and I have been chasing down some of the remaining death eaters that are re-grouping. Bellatrix and Dolohov seem to be the ring leaders and we know they are plotting something. They are hiding their tracks pretty well though."

Remus nodded and pulled her slightly closer.

"I don't know Remus," She continued. "Every since, well, the you know what thing, I just don't feel like myself. I do what has to be done but there is no pleasure in my life anymore. I just hope that we can catch these death eaters because I am sure that would get my spirits up."

"You will catch them soon I know it. You are Harry are the best-"

"-Granger! I have been looking for you all over! The press are starting to bore me!" Remus growled under his breath at the intruder and looked to his left. Standing there in incredibly expensive dress robes was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Squealed Hermione, running into his inviting embrace. Ever since the war had ended Draco Malfoy had certainly redeemed himself. Straight away he joined the auror academy and was exceptional at the business. Five months after the war (and after he had locked up his Father) he and Hermione had put aside their differences and become good friends. Now they worked together on most cases and he and Harry had become true mates.

Lucius was in Azkaban serving a life sentence for being Voldermort's right hand man. The Malfoy estate and fortune had passed directly into Draco's open hands. There was no threat of his Father anymore so Draco felt no shame in becoming friends with people his Father considered 'below them'. Narcissa had run away with Bellatrix as soon as the battle had ended and nobody had a clue where she was.

Remus cursed at his outright rejection and turned away to find another partner when suddenly a light touch on his arm stopped him. "Remus just give me a second and I'll be back."

He faced her again and nodded waiting behind her as she talked about work and family life. "Draco I'll dance with you later but right now I am with Remus so go and socialise like a good boy." His face contorted into a look of disgust.

"I can't stand most of the people here. You and Potter are the only ones I can tolerate."

"Oh! So you only tolerate me? I was under the impression it was much more than that," Hermione said, smirking at his innocent expression. Remus stiffened and watched as she licked her lips sensually and laughed.

"I never realised you could play dirty Granger! Well, until tonight." He sauntered off with his trademark arrogant smirk etched onto his face into the crowd to find some intelligent conversation.

"I'm sorry about that Remus! Now where were we?" Remus placed his hands back onto her waist and pulled her into his body. They twirled around for a few minutes and then he asked what had been bugging him for a while.

"Hermione, is there something going on with you and Draco?" He desperately tried to sound casual but he noted the underlying tension in his voice.

She laughed loudly and looked into his eyes. "Oh my goodness no! I mean any girl is lucky to have him but he is one of my best friends. A brother really. Besides he prefers blondes."

Remus sighed with content but secretly cursed himself. He had to stop thinking about her! Nothing between them had happened yet! He was too old for her. Fiona was his and he loved her! He kept trying to convince himself as he and Hermione danced across the floor.

**A/N) So whadda ya think? Just a filler but please rate and review! Nighty night me lovers;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Heya! The action starts in the next chapter so stay on (I hope its good enough!). Just needed a bit of Ron bashing in this story so here we are**** Pretty please can you review? I have only had one, thanks to ****LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**** by the way! So yeah please do! **

**Unfortunately the amazing characters and original story line is not mine but J. 's. Damn!;D **

**Unexpected Appearances **

Suddenly the doors at the top of the ballroom burst open and in came a suntanned couple. The women had tight corkscrew curls that were cut into a plain a bob. She was wearing a bright pink strapless dress that clashed terribly with her peroxide blonde hair. She looked quite breathless and turned to face her lover for support.

All Hermione needed to see was the flame like red hair on his head to know it was _him. _

Ronald Weasley had decided to attend the party.

The whole room stood in silence. How was this possible? How did he know?

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and her knees turned to mush. Sweat beaded on her forehead, she could feel a panic attack coming on. The love she felt for that man was out of this world. Remus narrowed his eyes, hatred surging through his veins. How did that boy have the nerve to come to the party? How did he even have the nerve to come back at all?

Hermione clung to Remus and pressed her head into his suit desperately trying to regulate her breathing.

The first person to react surprisingly was Ginny. She stormed over, pretty quickly for a pregnant woman, and stood in front of him. "How dare you come back here," She hissed. "Why Ron, why?" Harry saw his girlfriend's tolerance levels slowly diminishing so he gently put his arms around her waist.

"Ginny, now is not the time or place." Shuffling his size 11 feet, Ron stared at his best friend with longing.

"Harry mate, I'm sor-"

"I am not your 'mate' Ron neither am I the person you should be saying sorry to. Now get yourself out of this building before we all do something we regret."

"Oh, I won't regret it Harry Potter," Snapped Ginny, holding her wand out threateningly.

Ron's ears slowly turned a beetroot red and he faced Lavender. "Honey, we'd better get going."

"Won-won I want to stay and enjoy the party. I mean why can't we stay? You helped defeat you know who so we have to be here. The press will be great and I can see Parvati," Babbled Lavender in a sickeningly sweet voice, waving to Parvati who was standing in the crowd. Parvati ducked her head and scampered off to the toilets mumbling about redoing her lipstick.

Hermione felt sick listening to the simpering voice of her arch enemy. She felt so betrayed. Lavender had the brain of a delirious elephant and sounded like a whiny five year old. She was the complete opposite of Hermione. Was she really the one Ron preferred?

"Remus can you take me outside please? I don't think I can do this, not yet."

"Of course," He replied. He took her by the hand and began to lead her outside. Remus gestured to Fiona to follow. A few confidant photographers took some snaps of the three leaving. When Hermione came into Ron's view his mouth dropped open.

"Hermione y-you are b-b-beautiful," Stammered Ron, eyeing his ex-girlfriend up and down. Lavender huffed loudly and slapped him on the shoulder.

Hermione brought herself to look at him and felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. "Don't you dare talk to me Ronald. Not now, not ever." She balled up her fists in anger and pulled Remus out of the ballroom.

Then Ron seemed to notice Remus. He glared and Remus noted how much rage he could smell in the air around him.

"Moved on already have you?" He yelled, gritting his teeth and pushing away Lavender.

Hermione stopped and shook her head. "What are you on about Ronald?"

"Now are you dating older men? Stooping as low as werewolves. I thought you were above that."

Hermione hissed and brought out her wand from its strap. Remus growled and advanced on Ron.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Waltzing back in here and telling her she can't start seeing other people. You cheated on her you little shit. We are not even together and yet you provoke her. She has been a mess since you left and you feel no remorse. I expected much more from you Ronald Weasley. As for insulting me because of who I am, I honestly don't care, but don't say a word against Hermione. Besides I have a partner, thank you very much."

Everyone stared in disbelief as Remus ranted into Ron's face. Hermione yanked Remus away and Fiona caressed his face, trying to calm him down.

"Thank you," Concluded Hermione, looking at him with genuine affection. "But let me sort this out."

Ron chuckled menacingly and advanced on her, his cheeks burning. "You think you can sort me out? You're a woman, well not even that. A common whore by the looks of things. Don't even waste your time with her she isn't worth it. Told me she wouldn't shag until our wedding night or some bollocks," He said, gesturing to Remus, Draco, Harry and Neville that had taken a place behind her.

Hermione smiled sweetly and vanished the tear marks from her face with a flick of her wand. Her stance changed from pathetic to defiant, innocent to determined. There was a collective gasp from everyone when she leapt forward and yanked the tie around his throat, bringing his surprised face close to hers. Little did everyone Hermione had taken lessons in defence and attack the muggle way. She was efficient in duelling with wands, knives and hands. This is all happened because she became slightly paranoid after the war about her family and friends safety. "You listen to me Ronald Weasley and you listen hard because I am only repeating this once." He gulped but didn't try to move away.

"Ever since we became best friends in our first year you have fucked my life up. You nearly got me killed by a troll, you nearly got me expelled on a number of occasions, you went out with that bimbo"- Lavender shrieked with indignation- "and you left me in the middle of a war. I put all of that behind me, it's in the past right? I loved you. Utterly and completely ever since you tried to perform that stupid spell to turn Scabbers yellow." She sighed and carried on. "I loved you because you made me laugh, you made me happy and you made me think we had a whole life together. I could imagine our wedding day and our family. Ever since the war we have been together and I was so so happy. The happiest day of my life was when you got on one knee and proposed. You made me think that you loved me. Little more than two months after you proposed I come home early from a mission and I see you on top of that _thing _moaning _her _name. Then my life changed forever. I see now how stupid and deluded I was and how much of a dick head you were. Hopefully now, after this, I can move on. Goodbye Ronald, I hope you also have a fucked up life." She let go of Ron's tie after realising he was turning blue. Ron gulped fresh air into his lungs, rubbing the friction burn on his neck.

"Her-Herm-"

All of a sudden a loud screeching sound filled the ballroom. People covered their ears in terror and cowered down on the floor. Hermione started a little but Remus noted that she still stood with confidence. Draco and Harry sprinted up beside her with their wands at the ready. Harry jabbed a button on his Rolex and abruptly the screeching stopped.

"They have found them Hermione, in the place we were talking about, we have to go!" Insisted Draco.

Hermione nodded and took his and Draco's hands into her own. She screwed her face up in concentration and with a crack they had all dissaperated. Remus stood there. Knowing that dark deeds would be accomplished tonight. Ron looked around worriedly, pausing only at Remus. "Where have they gone?" He mumbled, shame blossoming on his face.

"To death eaters. Now go and pity yourself for having said those things to her after everything you have done to her you spineless worm." Remus pushed passed him and made his way to his room that used to be Sirius'.

He didn't let Molly touch this room; it held too much sentimental value. Remus normally lived in his flat in muggle London with Fiona but whenever he came to do work for the Order he would stay in this room. He sat down on the crisp sheets of the bed and held his head in his trembling hands. He cast a silencing spell on the door and allowed himself to cry. He cried because on this night, nineteen years ago, a girl he came to love dropped out of the sky.

**A/N) So whadda ya think? Sorry it was a bit late but I have had tonnes of things to do since school started! Nighty night me lovers;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Sorry about the weekly postings! My schedule has been flushed down a drain now that school has returned. I completely forgot about this chapter which means we have to wait yet another week for some action. I know, I'm mad at myself to! I am just so bogged down with schoolwork that I can't even think straight. I will try and get the next chapter up sooner but I need to start writing some more chapters ahead now! Ahhh! As ever, pretty please can you review? It would be nice to have anyone's opinion! **

**Unfortunately the amazing characters and original story line is not mine but J. 's. Damn!;D **

**Preparing To Pass**

Hermione, Draco and Harry crouched low behind a large rose bush. The roses were shrivelled and brown, not brightening up the atmosphere at all. Nobody had tended to this garden in a long time.

"I knew they would re-group here," Muttered Harry, scowling at the dark Manor looming in front of them.

"Seems fitting, Voldermort was reborn here," Whispered Draco, scratching his arm where the dark mark used to taint his skin. It irritated him whenever Death Eaters were calling for supporters. Because he did not support Voldermort anymore it didn't burn like it used to but it sort of itched.

Hermione shivered in the cool breeze, wishing she had brought her cloak. It was May though and in England you can't expect much warmth in this month. Wherever the Riddle House was situated, apparently a town called Little Hangleton, was freezing and in only her short dress goose bumps crept up her legs. This place reeked of death and decay. She wanted nothing more than to catch Bellatrix and get out of here.

Riddle Manor was a colossal property. The gardens were extensive and all of it had gone to waste. Mouldy gravestones, bearing golden words of wisdom, littered the front lawn. Tall statues of Voldermort's past ancestors loomed out of the darkness, weathered and crumbling. The air around here was stale with no use. The Manor itself looked as if it would crumble at one touch. Smashed windows lined the front entrance and an intricate set of double doors would lead the way to the Death Eaters. Everything was dark. Light came only from one window, save the moon.

"Should we wait for assistance or just jump on them while we have the chance?" Asked Hermione, seeing the flickering light that was pooling out from one of the upstairs windows.

"I say we ambush them now, I mean most of the aurors on call at the minute are hopeless any way and would probably slow us down," Said Draco. Harry nodded, looking back at Hermione for reassurance. Hermione gave a thumbs up and gradually stood up. She quickly transfigured her high heels into black boots and her dress into a black slim fitting jumpsuit. She vanished all the pins from her hair and massaged her aching head. She brought her mass of curls over to one shoulder. She didn't need to worry about how long she was taking because Draco and Harry normally took about five minutes to plan their strategy. She plaited the curls cascading from her shoulder and tied it with a silver hair band. She always did a side plait when she was going into warfare. It had become a tradition ever since the last war.

"Mione, we have decided to take the back entrance and from there improvise," whispered Harry, nervously running a hand through his messy hair. Hermione stopped his hand and squeezed.

"Harry I know this particular mission is dangerous so don't try and fool me. I know that I could get killed, I even accept that. I am sure Draco does to."She said, looking to Draco to confirm her point. He nodded his head curtly and took Hermione's other hand. "Harry if it looks bad, don't save me or Draco just get yourself out. You have a baby on the way and a wife who loves you very much. Not all of us are that lucky." Harry made to protest. "You do as I say Harry Potter or so help me I will kill you right here and now which totally misses the point. I love you and you will always be my best friend."

He pulled her in for a tight embrace and let a few tears escape. Some of the world's most dangerous death eaters would be in there tonight. This by far was their hardest mission in five years of the job. It was the one they had all been waiting for. She pulled away and stood on her tip toes to plant a light kiss on his lips. "Love you Mione."

"Love you Harry." She clapped him on the shoulder and then stood in front of Draco. She sniggered, triggering his eyebrow to rise up.

"What's so funny Granger?" Said Draco folding her into a hug and rubbing her back.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this but I Love you Malfoy."

"Ha! Same goes for me to! Never thought I would be working with my arch enemy. Love you Granger, more than words can say. How about a little business proposition before we go and die?" Asked Draco smirking at Hermione's bewildered face.

"Hmmm, it depends," Reasoned Hermione, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Well, kiss me like you mean it. I want to try it before running to my death. Plus I could rub it in Weasel bee's face if we do make it out alive."

Hermione chewed on her lip. On one hand she had never thought of Draco in that way and it was weird just to think about it. On the other hand she had always wanted to see if the Slytherin Sex God would live up to his expectations. To top all of that off, she could die tonight.

Without more hesitation she pulled his head down to hers and crushed their lips together. He held her to him with a hand behind her head whilst she played with his hair. Their tongues battled together, neither one wanting to back down in their last fight. Then he unexpectedly pulled away and she drew in a long breath to recover from that mind blowing kiss.

"Woah, Mione, I am so glad I did that."

"Me too, you did live up to the Slytherin God rumours!" Draco laughed quietly and started traipsing down the hill that led to the Manor.

Harry and Hermione followed close behind, focused and ready.

They stealthily crawled through the undergrowth that had sprung up around the graves. Fireflies hovered lazily around their faces in the night gloom.

When they reached a small door around the back Hermione creeped up to it first and signalled for the others to follow. She listened intently with her ear against the door and came to the conclusion that everybody was probably upstairs. "Alohamora," She murmured, hearing the familiar click of the lock. Draco came forward and gently pushed the door opening, motioning for Hermione to go through. Hermione crept in and took in her surroundings, scanning for any sign of life. Incidentally she found none and carried going through the long hall.

Luckily this was a muggle house so none of the portraits moved or talked. If they did this mission would have a zilch chance of success. Hermione performed a silencing spell on everyone's shoes and gestured for all of them to go up the stairs. She could see several footprints in the thick layer of grime and dust that had accumulated after all these years of solitude. Judging by the tracks she estimated that only five or six death eaters had attended tonight's meeting. Luck could be on their side tonight.

All of a sudden they came to the top of the stairs and Harry pointed out a door at the far end of the hall. It looked the same as all the others but Hermione could just make out a sliver of light escaping through the bottom.

They all moved silently up to the door and formed a queue outside. Draco extracted three sets of extendable ears from a secret compartment under the face of his watch and chucked Harry and Hermione a pair. All of them took turns stuffing their ears under the door before listening in to what was being discussed inside.

"Bellatrix I know the Dark Lord would have wanted his work finished but I honestly don't see how we can get Potter on his own to do that. The amount of security he has these days is unreal and he is always surrounded by family and friends who are all very skilled witches and wizards."

"Dolohov we have been planning this for months you cannot get cold feet now. I am ashamed at your apparent unwillingness for this task which was entrusted to us should the Dark Lord have failed."

"Do not believe for one second that I am unfaithful Bellatrix. You yourself know how much I have sacrificed for his cause. I just don't know how to accomplish this."

"It's simple Dolohov you fool," Spat Bellatrix. "We capture the boy and then kill him, albeit a little torture to sort him out, everyone will be none the wiser. Now everybody, gather round."

Muffled shuffling was heard by the three and Hermione looked up at Harry, waiting for his approval to go forth. Draco nudged him and cocked his head to one side. Silently asking for his verdict. Harry gave them a wistful smile and held up three fingers. Slowly he let one down then, then two and took a deep breath before bursting into the room ahead.

**A/N) So whadda ya think? Please tell! Bit of a short chapter though:/ Nighty night me lovers;D (Even though it's morning?) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) Sorry for the late upload! Had the school cold for most of the week and a tonne of homework. Hopefully the action will make up for it!**

**Unfortunately the amazing characters and original story line is not mine but J. 's. Damn!;D **

**Losing One Soul Too Many**

Hermione and Draco rushed in after the mop of black hair in front of them. Hermione felt her pulse quicken and the familiar adrenaline rush caused by battle.

She threw up a shield charm that rippled as curses were flung at the trio. Some harmless, some deadly. Bellatrix shrieked in defiance and immediately backed behind her followers. Hermione glared at her, remembering the torture she had endured because of that piece of scum. Hermione regretted the new law that said aurors could only stun a fugitive, or moderately harm. She could easily kill Bellatrix with no remorse at all. It was only the thought of her getting a Dementor's kiss that kept her from murder.

Harry was battling three Death Eaters in the far corner of the room. The elements battled with one another as fire was turned to water, water turned to ice. One man produced long whips from his wand that wrapped themselves around Harry's neck and whipped at his leg. Harry's wand ripped through the air as the two unnamed faces fell stiffly to the ground. At the Ministry new Aurors were being taught how to attack multiple beings. It was in the early stages but was very effective in battle.

As Harry was massaging his neck, where thin red lines had made themselves known, the third Death Eater jabbed his wand in different directions out of fright. Bright colours soared through the room causing the chandelier above them to crash to the ground and the window panes to burst outwards into the night. Harry yelled out as the bone in his left leg snapped under a modified leg locker curse that had actually found its target.

Draco quickly stunned the death eater pursuing Harry and turned to face one particularly fierce bloke who sent out crucio after crucio, hoping to get through Draco's powerful shield charm. Draco winced as small tremors managed to sneak through his shield.

Meanwhile Hermione was battling Dolohov. He was easily one of the most experienced death eaters in the room and she struggled to keep up with the speed of his wandwork. He fired a slicing jinx at her chest which caused her to cry out in pain. Her jumpsuit split open diagonally across her chest, showing off pearly skin. "Fuck!" Blood spurted out onto her attackers robes and he was momentarily distracted.

"How dare you get your filthy blood on my clothes," He yelled, preparing to kill.

Hermione waved her wand and silently sent a jelly legs curse his way. Simple yet effective. His eyes widened in disbelief at her wandless magic.

"I'll kill you, you Mudblood, CRUCIO" Hermione fell to her knees and screamed as pain ripped through her body. She was on fire. All coherent thoughts went out the window and were replaced by insistent suffering. She felt like every bone in her body was breaking, every vein bursting. She could hear Draco and Harry calling for her in a distant land. Focusing on their voices she tried to push the curse out of her body with all he might. Dolohov stuttered when she stood up tall and smirked.

"Is that all you've got? I am ashamed Antonin and so would your Master if he was alive," Said Hermione, brushing some dust from her suit. Before he could object she silently produced ropes from her wand that tightened around his squirming body. She moved him over to the pile of stunned Death Eaters on the other side of the room. Draco laughed at her cool use of intellect and finished off his duel with a lazy flick of his wand. The Death Eater's face was frozen in a look of utter amazement at Hermione's moves. Hermione doubled over and breathed heavily. She could feel that any minute now she would faint from the pain. Draco clapped her on the back gently and stroked her hair.

"I think we've done it Mione," He said, pulling her up with his hand. She grimaced and then smiled slightly, squeezing his hand to show she would make it. Blood was still pouring down her front but she didn't seem to notice. She was more focused on the enemy in the shadows.

"Enough!" Commanded Bellatrix, stepping out of the gloom. Hermione, Draco and Harry moved into the shape of an arrow, Hermione at the front with the boys flanking. Attack formation. Bellatrix glared at them then smiled sweetly. "Well, if I can't have all of you I should at least have one that should fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes. The question is which, the Chosen One, the Mudblood or the Traitor." She circled them like a predator selecting prey.

Harry growled and gave a threatening step forward.

"Bellatrix, if you come with us quietly now your sentence will be shorter however-"

"-You think I don't know that Potter! I was put in there once before," She spat, her posture putting across a slightly deranged persona. She cackled at Draco walked forward to bind her and stepped back. "I'm not going back there again. BOMBARDA!"

The ceiling above them exploded and collapsed. Just before the debris fell upon them Bellatrix yanked Hermione away from the group and placed a knife at her throat, drawing small beads of scarlet blood. Hermione whimpered and struggled against her death grip but was only forced back by the knife sinking deeper. "We've been here before haven't we Mudblood? Only this time you won't be getting away. Did you honestly think I would let you slip away a third time?" Whispered Bellatrix, yanking Hermione's hair back to stop her escaping. Hermione moaned, sunk to her knees and accepted that maybe this time she wouldn't be escaping.

She really could see her whole life before her eyes. Tears slipped out of her eyes at her memories with her best friends. One memory stood out in particular from the others. She remembered being revived after being petrified and, instead of asking for her home work, running at full speed to the Great Hall where she jumped into Harry and Ron's embrace. That had to be one of the happiest moments in her entire life. Simply being loved by both her friends and parents.

What did Bellatrix mean by three times though? She had only been held like this once before by her. Maybe she was just going mental due to the loss of her beloved leader.

"HERMIONE!" Harry clambered out from under the wood and stone. Tears sprang to his eyes as he held out his wand. Draco followed soon after and copied Harry. Both were staring in fear at their golden girl. The brightest witch of her age slumped on the floor, shivering and bleeding copious amounts of blood.

"Bellatrix take me, you have always wanted me! Spare her, she isn't worthy of death. I AM A TRAITOR! I BETRAYED THE DARK LORD," Yelled Draco, running a hand through his blackened hair.

"Draco, Harry, take the others... Azkaban... Leave," Murmured Hermione, sinking into unconsciousness. Harry slipped to the floor and held out his hands.

"Please, don't do this. Take me instead, please, please. Voldermort would want me dead, not her."

Bellatrix grinned triumphantly, putting a long bony hand into her pocket. She pulled out a gold chain that had a ball of small spindles attached to it. Inside the ball was a small, glass hourglass that sparkled in the moonlight. Draco gazed at it, confused as to what it might be. He turned to Harry who was white as a ghost.

"What do you plan to do with that Bellatrix?" He urged. Bellatrix cackled and slowly dropped the chain around Hermione's thin neck.

"NO!" Harry limped forward brandishing his wand. It was too late though.

Bellatrix took the knife away from Hermione's neck and stabbed it through her leg. She wanted her to feel the pain. Pain she had experienced her whole life. Death would be the easy way out now.

Hermione released a blood curdling scream of pain. She retched violently and vomited all over the floor. Momentarily being awakened from her state of sleep. Draco whispered a stunning spell at Bellatrix but just before it hit, she pushed the time turner into Hermione's chest causing it to shatter.

Bellatrix whipped up a shield charm and subsequently shot a stunning spell at Draco. He fell to the floor limply at her feet, tears still running down his face. Bellatrix laughed and pressed the end of her wand to her temple. Harry reached out to Hermione's corpse, screaming her name, but he never reached her. She disappeared into thin air, leaving a sobbing Harry in her wake.

"Now you will feel the pain that I felt Potter," Said Bellatrix, staring coldly at Harry on the floor. He glared up at her.

"You will never win Bellatrix; I will find a way to get her back. You bitch."

She grimaced and stared up at the damaged ceiling.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but now I can finally be with you. Avada Kedavra." Green light filled the room as Bellatrix fell to the floor after firing the killing curse at herself.

Harry curled up into a ball and rocked away his sorrows, thinking of his one true best friend. A person that had been with him through everything. A person who was now lost.

oOo

Hermione could feel her body being pulled in different directions, like apparition. Her injuries were being stretched to the brink and her lungs felt awfully congested. She was just hoping that Harry and Draco were taking her straight to St. Mungos because death felt the only option without treatment right now. For some reason this travel was taking an awfully long time. She peeked through her eyelashes expecting to see blackness, as usual, but instead saw the complete opposite. Colour.

She could see the room they had been fighting in but it was whipping past her quickly. She noticed that as time went on the colour of the walls and floor was slowly being restored to richer colours. Dust was disappearing as fast as it had formed. _Shit. I think the bitch sent me back in time. _Inside relief washed over her body. People had never travelled further than a month or two back in time, it was too dangerous to do otherwise. Though it was slightly suspicious how much dust was disappearing. That amount of dust couldn't have come to be in a couple of months, could it?

Suddenly the flashing images stopped and with a bright flash of green light she felt the wooden floorboards beneath her feet. She let out a sigh of relief and looked herself over, studying her injuries. Her whole body ached painfully and was covered with blood. She coughed violently and blood splattered onto the floor. _This is bad. _She tried to lift her head but it ached so painfully that she sobbed quietly. She could feel her wand clasped in her trembling fingers. _What has happened to me? _Pain overcame her senses and she slipped into a land of dreams.

**A/N) As ever, please rate and review! Pretty please? Nighty night me lovers;D**


End file.
